This application from Baylor College of Medicine is submitted in response to RFA AI-93-24, Center for AIDS Research/Core Support Grant (CFAR/CSG), requesting establishment of the Baylor CFAR. Our qualifying Funded Research Base includes 11 separate awards from NIAID, totalling in excess of 3.5 million (direct costs). Reflecting the goals of these projects, the Baylor CFAR has a dual theme: development of innovative therapies for HIV infections, and understanding, prevention and treatment of pediatric AIDS. An estimated 1 in 90 Houstonians is HIV-infected; >8,000 infected adults are projected to be treated in the Harris County Hospital District by March 1994; the VA hospital has 500 active HIV-positive patients. HIV is now the leading cause of death of young men in Harris County. The HIV-seropositive rate for pregnant women was 3.14/1000 live births in 1992, with an overrepresentation of minority women. Over 500 HIV-exposed infants have been identified (1988-92). The HIV prevalence for inner city births appears to exceed 1%. Various groups involved in AIDS research and education in Houston have indicated a willingness to work with the Baylor CFAR. The element are in place for an NIAID-funded CFAR to promote coordinated AIDS activities in the area. We proposed to utilize the CFAR to facilitate on-going AIDS research, promote transnational research between basic and clinical areas, develop new projects and nurture new investigators, and provide AIDS educational activities. Support is requested for three Basic Science Core (Virology, Immunology, Nucleic Acid) and 2 Clinical Cores Patient Database and Analysis, Pediatric HIV Specimen). These cores were chosen after a review as being most beneficial to the overall institutional AIDS research effort. A preliminary charge-back plan for Core usage has been developed. 20% of the budget has been allocated to the Development Core to support innovative ideas and new investigators in AIDS research. The Baylor CFAR draws together a multidisciplinary group of investigators, including basic scientists with proven track records of success, a broad, well-coordinated clinical program in pediatric AIDS, and clinicians treating indigent adult AIDS patients. Substantial institutional resource commitments in space, funds and personnel support this effort. Center leaders are senior scientists-administrators experienced in directing interactive, multidisciplinary programs. A large, multi-ethnic population of HIV-infected infants and adults emphasizes the need and the opportunities for a Baylor CFAR.